


Set Alight

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Minnie tries to melt down a alight Soyeon, but Soyeon returns to her as a Dom (after Minnie fails at it after been egged on by the other girls and a persistent Shuhua)
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Set Alight

**Author's Note:**

> Mwynhau cariad :) pwy sydd ddim yn caru rhyw? Rhyw Corea ar hynny - aros, na, rhyw lesbiaidd! dewch ymlaen, mae hyd yn oed y bechgyn yn gweld hynny'n rhywiol. Rwy'n caru rhyw hoyw a lesbiaidd (nid fy mod i wedi cael llawer ohono, eto)

They slept together more nights than they slept alone. Curled around each other. Comfortable and close and warm. Minnie had moved across East-Asia to pursue the future of her life, and, inbetween it all, she had found this. This was more deeply home, more utterly home than any place she had ever known. Minnie's heart thudded bum-bum! bum-bum! bum-bum! inside her chest as Soyeon's hands slipped easily around Minnie's waist as pulled her nice and comfortably close. Minnie made a soft noise of recognition then adjusted herself so she fit against Soyeon's body in a way that felt correct to her.

Nestled together like quotation marks on a page.

For Soyeon, Minnie was the quotation mark around every good thing in her life and Soyeon had long since given up pretending it was otherwise. This was her favourite time of day. Wrapped up in each other and far away from everything and everyone else. There was a real world out there somewhere. People would be on the internet gossiping and watching and opining on make-up, figures, clothes, hair, naturalism, personality, creation. Some would hate them. Soyeon felt to tempted to send out a tweet calling them cunts nine time out of ten. But she had a pride in how she knew people knew she was savage; she had the traits of an alpha male while still having a great looking chest and backside, thank you very much. Soyeon smiled into Minnie's hair. Minnie's hair was soft and scented from the shower.

There were good things out there as well, but Soyeon didn't take to it so easily; so positively. She knew how people worked. What people did. She had once blown Miyeon away so firmly by remarking of an observation of someone they knew that Shuhua and Soojin had needed a few hours to revive the other young woman. Nothing so good as this but things that made the world worth living in. Scratch that; Minnie was the reason Soyeon bothered trying to be nice to anyone - even if they did need a punch in the face. A new wardrobe had been given to them via their recent MV's. Soyeon had got Minnie to try on a pair of jeans so ripped and shredded you could see most of her legs through them. Soyeon thought Minnie looked very sexy in them; very sexy indeed. Soyeon smiled at the memory of Minnie giggling at Soyeon's "woman's body". All her curves and shape, even with her thin frame, her bones! Soyeon was rather proud of her bones once Minnie had praised them. All flared hips and prominent breasts.

Minnie was narrow and smaller. Angles and edges and features that made people pull out words like "too thin". The word "too thin" was one of the few things that could make Minnie want to rip her teeth to someone's throat. Soyeon wanted to figure out how to paint in the neo-modernist Danish style; that of which was just a few black lines to create a figure on a calico canvas. Because that's how Soyeon saw herself. Saw Minnie, too. The shape of her thighs when she lay on her side in her sleep, the way her breasts slipped to the side when she rolled over -

"You're nice and warm." Minnie whispered to Soyeon.

Minnie's hair was plaited and tied so it didn't spread across everything like a black river, it's lip edged with white in streaks. Soyeon pushed the plait to the side and nuzzled her neck. She came to rest with her mouth pressed against skin. This wasn't quite a kiss.

Just lying together. 

Innocent as children.

When something like the coming familiar curled warm and low in Soyeon's stomach when she was this close to her friend, she evolved it until she burnt inside; rum thrown onto a fire. She slid her face up from Minnie's neck to her ear without lifting her mouth. Not yet a kiss. Just the feel of skin below her lips. 

Minnie shifted, tilting her head back to make more space for Soyeon but still remaining half-asleep in her embrace. Soyeon thought of the desire the desire to slide back down. She was pushing up against the borderline of acceptable already; Soyeon loved it, but she had a sense of shame. Hearing Minnie giggle and moan and writhe around during sex was wonderful for her; but not for Yuqi, Soojin, Shuhua or Miyeon. Soyeon didn't want to cause an embarrassment. She didn't pull back but she didn't do more.

"Did someone make you angry earlier?" Minnie asked, her voice soft.

"No, why do you ask that?" Soyeon quipped without pulling away. Her mouth moved against Minnie's throat. She was vividly aware of every detail from the smell of Minnie's skin to the way the muscles of her throat moved. But it wasn't a kiss.

"Because you're holding onto me very tight." Minnie replied.

"And I need a reason?" Soyeon remarked.

Minnie raised her eyebrow very gently, and, even then, just the littlest bit. Her hand had come to rest at the small of Soyeon's back and she'd thrown her knee over Soyeon's. Her skin was so warm. Impossibly warm. Minnie smiled, her nose bumping up against Soyeon's.

"You're so cool when you get angry." Minnie told Soyeon. "You're terrifying, no doubt about that, and you don't realize how strong you are, but it's so amazing to see you. Who taught you to be angry like that? Who taught you to fight like you do? You're the angriest person I know, but you're the most diligent. No wonder my Dad can't figure out why I like you so very much."

Minnie reached up and her fingers moved through her hair, the plait coming undone, the threads spilling out easily, soft and thick. It was wonderful to watch.

"You know me." Soyeon said. "I am dumb, I'm a mess, I'm a freak; I've lived long enough to cause plenty of damage. Can't think how you and the girls put up with me. I'm a deadset arsehole."

Minnie had hiked up Soyeon's nightie in all the twisting and cuddling. When her hand found skin, she didn't pull back. She ran a hand from just above Soyeon's knee towards her waist. The skin of her thigh was soft and warm and under the silk of it, muscles moved. Minnie hooked her knee tighter around Soyeon and Soyeon pushed her hand higher. Minnie liked the feel of Soyeon's muscles tightening under her hand as she traced the shape of them.\par  
"Soyeon?" Minnie said. Her hands had stopped, her voice was soft.

"We don't need to do this anymore, how long have I known you?" A slight disdain laced up Soyeon's tone as she moved up over Minnie's body.

"You are angry about something." Minnie grinned. The next thing she knew, Soyeon was off the top of her. Soyeon walked over to the door, open it, before clicking her fingers in a swooping exit gesture to the door.

"Fuck off." Soyeon said. Minnie sat up, aghast.

"Why?" She said in Thai instead of Korean.

"You've irritated me, now, bugger off." Soyeon repeated the gesture.

-

"Bad, bad girl."

Soyeon would have put her knee through the person's face, but she automatically realized the person as Minnie. Soyeon could tell Minnie apart from the other girls down to the smllest detail; Soyeon could tell which footsteps were Minnie's on the wooden floor. She had heard Minnie outside her bedroom door as she came in. 

Soyeon raised an eyebrow at Minnie in the darkness as Minnie tied up her hands, then tied them to the bedhead. Halfway through, Minnie stopped.

"You're not going to fight me on this?" Minnie's tone was wondorous.

"Yeah, but what the fuck are you actually doing?" Soyeon inquired frankly. "It's dark, come on, love, put the light on. What is it?"

"SHE'S GOING TO PUNISH YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A BAD GIRLFRIEND!" Shuhua's voice yelled.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, IT'S - what the fuck is the time?" Soyeon's head went to the side, but she couldn't see the clock on her bedside table.

"THANKS, HONEY!" Minnie yelled.

"Oh, so you're playing at being a Dom?" Soyeon remarked. Minnie frowned.

"I'm a good Dom." Minnie insisted.

Soyeon laughed silently. "Bitch, you are not." She told Minnie so quietly that it was as though a serpent spoke. Minnie went to speak, but Soyeon pushed her off the bed with her foot. Minnie gave a squawk as she crashed down to the floor.

"Stay down, woman." Soyeon warned Minnie as Minnie went to have a go at her. Minnie shrank. Soyeon reflected she had really growled at Minnie. Growl beyond what could be "Dom".

A few minutes later, things had been altered.

"Ah!" Minnie gasped as Soyeon's hot tongue pressed over one of her nipples.

"Shh, be a good girl. You really want this to be used as ammunition next time we have a fight?" Soyeon told Minnie. Minnie made a few incomprehensible noises, blind-folded, wrists together and tied to the bedhead, and her calves and ankles tied to her thighs, shibari style.

"Shh..." Soyeon pressed her mouth over Minnie's. "Don't you want it?"

"Yeah - yeah, oh, Soyeon -"

Soyeon's tongue ran over Minnie, slipping inside her shallowly, and only briefly. Soyeon rolled her eyes at the sound Minnie made. God, this was a fucking problem. But Soyeon was ludicrously proud. She was causing that, making Minnie feel like that. Soyeon didn't need to ask Minnie what she wanted. She knew what the younger woman liked; how she wanted it. 

Soyeon pushed one of the vibrating dildo's she had inside of Minnie. Minnie's mouth fell open silently, and her head tilted back against the bed. That got Minnie going, but it was scizzoring that really made her high. What made her cum. Soyeon planned to get her on the edge of her orgasm, slip her tongue inside her again, so when Minnie came it went into Soyeon's mouth. Minnie couldn't really wriggle, tied up like that, but she pushed down on the dildo that Soyeon pumped in and out of her. Soyeon chuckled at how much pre-come Minnie was releasing due to the sensations of the dildo.

Soyeon kissed Minnie's neck. Minnie tilted her head to the side, giving Soyeon acsess. 

Soyeon's head tipped back and her nipples hardened up when she mounted Minnie for the next stage of the sex. Minnie just about shrieked at the contact, Soyeon rubbed down hard and quick onto her; the slick sounds of their mixing pre-come went up into the air, and Soyeon smiled at the sight of Minnie's skin, all flush pink and now covered in a sheen of sweat from the over-stimulation.

"We're going to do this all the time now." Soyeon teased Minnie.

"Hey, you know what?" Minnie admitted breathily. "We can. Oh, God!"

"Don't come, come on my tongue." Soyeon told her. Soyeon kissed Minnie just after Minnie informed her that she was a bitch. Soyeon settled back between Minnie's legs.

"Come on, baby, now you can."

One final gasp came from Minnie a few seconds after Soyeon began to lick up the inside of her walls again, body writhing as much as it could on the bed in it's bound state. 

Minnie was hot and salty, but Soyeon didn't mind what other's would describe as ill-forming. Must have been something to do with sexuality, Soyeon figured, her tongue wiping over Minnie, loving her, cleaning her.

This didn't do much for Minnie, who just got worked up all over again. 


End file.
